Denki Remon Pudingu Electric Lemon Pudding
by melonbreadisfine
Summary: Sakura is a first year attending school in Tokyo, talk is a new student will be transfering into her class and she is as excited as the rest, but upon meeting the boy she relizes there is more than meets the eye. A bond is formed and adventures follow...
1. Introduction

A breath was drawn in unison, silence save the constant hum of an overhanging air vent, then a short wave of relief as the eleven thirty bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Desks were swept of the previous curriculum's material and shifted to fit the student's needs, most forming small semicircles around the cramped area, a few people left them as is before joining their friends in another homeroom.

Crowds filled the nearby hallway, student council members returning with food orders, mainly packages of curry bread and melonpan. Several teachers took this time to retreat to the lounge before third period began, lesson plans for the day forgotten in the rush.

-

-

-

Fingers fished through a small coin purse, pausing momentarily to count out the change collecting in her friend's palm. Though against her better judgment the young first year had agreed to contribute in a classmate's funds, as of last week she had been paying for several boxed lunches, not including an assortment of bottled tea and soft drinks.

"This should be enough yen to last you through the day, don't blow it all at once."

"Arigato, I promise I won't."

Ino Yamanaka snorted, gathering last night's homework into a pile before waving off her companion.

"Whatever, it's not my problem anyway."

The roseate haired girl bowed slightly before exiting the room, bound for the third year hallway where most of the juice machines were located.

-

-

-

Three minutes later Sakura was standing in front of a bubble tea dispenser, finger poised midway before punching an illuminated button.

"Neh, I want the one with strawberry tapioca," she whispered to herself.

Another cooled drink rested in her left hand while she struggled with the clasps of her wallet, humming all the while to a foreign tune.

Two second year boys occupied the window opposite where she was standing, their voices laid back and fairly loud, especially for such a quite section of the building.

"A new student? Which class do you think they'll stick this one in?"

"I heard it was A1 or A2, too bad, I'm sick of all these old faces."

A breath caught involuntarily in her throat, ears pricking as the pair rattled on, the larger of the two stretching his legs before continuing.

"He's in the teachers lounge a few halls down, I think I saw him talking with Kakashi."

The conversation seemed to end there, changing the topic to gym, a boring subject, no more was said about the mysterious student.

"Kakashi? Is he in my class then?"


	2. Chapter 1, New Student, The rumble

"Haruno, Yamanaka, I believe we still have five minutes before the three thirty, care to explain your conversation to the class or would you rather finish taking notes?"

"A-ano."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat in an embarrassed flush, the corners of her mouth tugging upward out of habit, a nervous smile. The pencil laced between her fingers was quickly returned to it's previous work, copying equations, though she still took a few seconds to glance at her friend who was busying herself with the information on the board, barely finishing before class was dismissed.

"Ino, do you think Kakashi-sensei is angry with us?"

"What makes you think that? You're his favorite student along with Uzumaki. I swear Sakura, you could get away with murder."

Snorting the girl stood, heaving the regulation book bag over her shoulder before exiting the classroom, friend in tow.

"Haruno-sama stop right there."

-

-

-

"B-but Kakashi-sensei, me?"

The Icha Icha Paradaisu book was slapped on the desk, a slight frown replacing the usual dispassionate demeanor of the silver haired man. Sakura couldn't help but notice the explicit warning sign printed on the cover and tried to hide a blush, focusing on the seemingly angry teacher who, at the moment, was scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Listen, I didn't call you here to argue. My plate is full with this new student coming and unless you provide me with a reasonable excuse I'm sticking you with the job of showing him around. Understood?"

'Damn, when he puts it that way…'

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

-

-

-

Squeezing her right eye shut, Sakura allowed the arrow shaft to rest on the slight swell of her cheekbone, calculating the distance between herself and the target. When the bow string became pleasantly taught she waited three seconds before releasing her hold, watching with mild anticipation as the tip found it's mark.

Extracurricular activities were almost mandatory, colleges preferring the smart and athletic types to the average student. It was an unspoken rule, though met with little enthusiasm, especially among the less talented of people.

The schools Kyudo or archery club was small but it provided Sakura with a sports related activity and had good hours, from eight thirty until nine, about the time class's started.

"Time to change, you have ten minutes before first bell!"

The small building was cleared, uniforms and yugake stripped to be stored with the bows and other various equipment. Sakura and Hinata rushed to slip on their socks and penny loafers, the required shoes, before continuing towards the main entrance as the last throng of students arrived.

"A-are you coming?"

Sakura cocked her head to listen more closely, her friend's whispers hard to hear in the flooded halls. Hinata blushed at the extra attention, she was still unaccustomed to people, a shy girl who constantly twiddled her thumbs.

"Nah, I have to meet Kakashi-sensei in the front office. Something about a new kid, honestly he didn't tell me much."

The two girls parted, one rushing to join a group of students in homeroom while the other reluctantly continued towards the office, a look of mild disgust and nervousness planted on her face.

"Sakura-sama, so nice to see you."

Turning her head slightly she caught sight of Kakashi, face partially covered by his trademark flu-mask, though she couldn't see his mouth she could tell he was smiling.

"So now you're being familiar with me?"

The man's eyebrows nit together in a questioning glance, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Don't play dumb sensei, yesterday when you wanted something done you called me Haruno-sama!"

"… It worked though, didn't it?"

Before she could respond though a firm hand was placed on her shoulder and Kakashi bowed slightly, motioning for her to turn around.

"May I introduce you to our new student, Sasuke Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 2, Tour, The roof

"You're staring."

"G-gomen, Uchiha-sama."

Sakura quickly hid her heated face, turning abruptly toward Kakashi whom had taken to reading Icha Icha Paradaisu, already bored with the introductions.

'Sensei, how can you read that shameful book, especially in front of Sasuke? Your only making this situation worse!'

Sakura, whom had become exceedingly flustered, cleared her throat trying to get the attention of the silver haired man and break the ice between herself and the brooding student. The last couple of minutes had been awkward to say the least, when she had turned to shake Sasuke's hand she was met with a scowl, needless to say he had not returned the gesture, and instead nodded his head slightly before replying with a "Hn". For the first few seconds all she could do was stare, but that too seemed to irritate him, a bad first impression.

"Neh, you two are still here?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, where should I take him first?"

-

-

-

Konoha Academy was fairly large, though the outside of the school itself was average, the shear size made up for the plain decor, stretching on for half the block before transitioning into fields, used mainly for sports. A pool was strategically placed near the gym, the basic for most Japanese schools, and a fence wrapped around the campus until meeting at the front gate which normally lay open until after hours.

Identical classrooms filled all but two hallways, each lined with sliding doors on one side and windows on the other, in the back of each room were lockers in which to store PE uniforms and a cabinet filled with cleaning supplies. Since the students did not change rooms and were in the same class for most of the day the walls were usually personalized, student-made posters from various festivals and events, all decorated with bright colors. The desks themselves also reflected their owner, though the insides were hollowed for storage purposes, the chairs had different zabuton and some even had stickers or cartoons.

"Where would you like to visit first Uchiha-sama?"

Sakura tried to remember her manners as it had been awhile since she had talked to any boys outside her ring of friend's, most being the cheerful and outspoken types such as Naruto and Lee, but Sasuke was a different type completely which made her stomach knot with nervousness.

"Don't call me Uchiha-sama, formality doesn't suit you."

"H-hai."

A silence overcame the two, the out of place girl nudging the ground with the toe of her shoe while the boy let out a heavy sigh and looked out a nearby window, expression becoming distant.

'If you keep stuttering you'll end up sounding like Hinata, pull yourself together, you've got a job to do after all!'

"The roof."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Take me to the roof, you gave me a choice didn't you? Besides I'll get a better view of the school from up above."

Sakura nodded, motioning for Sasuke to follow as she made her way to the stairs, climbing several flights before arriving at the flattened rooftop, used for color guard practice or a place to relax during lunch. Today though it seemed solemn, damp leaves cluttering the edges and this mornings rain gurgling in the drain. Without a second glance Sasuke made his way over to the railing, leaning as far as he could over the edge without falling.

For a moment Sakura almost felt sorry for him, assuming the foul mood was caused by the stress of transferring schools and not his normal brooding personality. She took her time to point out to him the different objects of interest, fields used for sports practice, the small baseball diamond, the kyudo or archery building where she spent most her mornings, and a statue of the current principal near the front of the school.

"Were you in any sports clubs at your old school?"

The boy took a long time to respond and for a second she thought he was tuning her out but after awhile he nodded.

"Yes, all of them."

"N-Nani?"

Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red after saying the question so loud and this time Sasuke looked at her with a newfound interest.

Slowly moving from his position he casually walked towards her until she could practically feel his breath on her face, and though she tried to suppress it, a newfound excitement wriggled through her body, pressing itself into her chest, a warm throbbing feeling. One of his arms rested against the railing behind her, boxing her in, and taking a step back she could feel the cold metal press against her shoulder blades.

"And what do you play, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Kyudo," though it came out in a whisper.

"Then I'll see you there tomorrow morning."

Sasuke pulled away then, though Sakura thought he did almost reluctantly, and headed towards the door.

"Proceed with the tour, Sakura-san."


	4. Chapter 3, Second thoughts, Sakura

'Breaths intermingled in the cold night air, heating the couple with words of passion and undying lust as the man bent his head to give her one last kiss…'

"Neh? How can Kakashi-sensei read this smut?"

Sakura held the Icha Icha Paradaisu book between two pinched fingers, keeping it an arms distance away while she rummaged through her teachers desk, set on finding the day's lesson plan. It seemed that once again the man had been delayed, an excuse of food poisoning or some such stomach related illness, and had left the class in less capable hands, a teacher from a cram school named Ebisu.

Unfortunately Naruto had taken a disliking to him, calling the man a "closet pervert" and going on to say that while he had a teaching degree it should be revoked, something about lecherous behavior on a high school campus. Obviously Ebisu took offense to these comments and left Sakura in charge while he accompanied the boy to Tsunade's office.

"Ino, its no use, Kakashi-sensei's desk is so filled with garbage," she motioned to the book in her left hand, " that I can't find a single thing school related."

The roseate haired girl deserted the lost cause; replacing the items she had taken from the drawer before going to join a group of students in a card game, friend in tow.

Dai Hin Min was a popular past time but recently the participants had been whittled down to almost none, all being boys save Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. The students didn't want to point fingers but the main reason so many people had stopped playing was because a new boy had arrived and was now the center of all female attention, leaving the rest to brood in his shadow.

Sakura tried her best to ignore him as most of her friends found him annoying, especially Naruto, but although she didn't openly seek him out she did steal glances at him during class or athletics, so far she hadn't been caught.

-

-

-

"That Uchiha-baka is getting on my last nerves!"

The blonde haired boy had returned from the principles followed by Kakashi whom he had met in the hallway with an overly distraught Ebisu. Upon entering the class their teacher had said nothing about the commotion and instead dismissed everyone to lunch early so he could get in some reading time, the acclaimed health problems forgotten.

Sakura had berated Ino for some spending money, saying she needed something to wash down her lunch and that her throat had become raw from overuse, though of course her excuses were as bad as her sensei's, it seemed she managed to get something out of her each time.

"Ugh, this milk tea isn't as good as I was expecting."

"Sakura-chan, are you even listening to me?"

The girl looked up from her drink, a somewhat annoyed look on her face. Sasuke was an uncomfortable topic and though she had to agree with Naruto on some points the pressure of holding up the rapidly deteriorating façade had grown to be too much.

"He never talks to anyone, I mean anyone in our class and always calls me names when he gets the chance, plus the fact Kakashi-sensei is giving him special attention. A girl in class A2 even dumped her boyfriend to ask him out and he turned her down before she could finish a sentence!"

'Maybe he's right. Sasuke could have his pick of any girl in the school but he still turns everyone out. Maybe that's the reason Naruto hates him so much, because he wants to be loved like that.'

-

-

-

"Sakura."

Sasuke stood in the window, watching as the annoying Uzumaki kid began to shout, talking about some unimportant topic with one of his friends, the girl whom had given him the tour.

"Sakura Haruno."

He smirked a moment before returning to his desk, already sickened by the amount of girls flocking near his seat.

'I can't wait for this day to end.'


End file.
